


Pred and Prey

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Nick gets in touch with his feral side and Judy loves it....





	

“Nick, what are you-oh” I cooed as the fox rubbed two very sensitive mounds on my furry body and then kissed me deeply, he pulled back and kissed my forehead.  
“Mmmm Nick, what has gotten into you?” I Moaned and giggled as he nuzzled my cheek.  
He inhaled deeply, taking in my scent. He purred, it wasn't unusual for him to purr when we were cuddling in bed. But this purr was different.  
“What? A fox can't give his meal-I mean mate, some lovin?” He joked, as he went in for another kiss.  
This kiss was filled with a burning desire, hunger. I moaned into his muzzle, he growled as shifted himself on top of me.  
I gasped as I felt his weight press down on top of me and his very large and erection strain against his pants.  
“Nick-” I gasped out as he pulled away and he started licking my neck, nipping at it. Making me whine and pant.  
He worked his way down to my shirt covered breast, he frowned.  
“Well this just ain't gonna do.” He said chuckling, he let out a claw, he looked up me, making sure I was okay with what he was about to do.  
I smiled gently and nodded, I trusted him.  
With a flick of his razor sharp claw, the shirt was sliced open, repeating the same tactic for my bra.  
He smiled as he removed the ruined clothing items.  
I instinctively covered my breast, even after being together for 9 months, and having been intimate hundreds of times, old habits stubbornly stayed.  
Nick kissed the paws covering my breast.  
Licking them and nipping at them, making me sigh in pleasure. He then gently removed my paws but continued to love them gently by kissing them, he place them on his face when he was done kissing them.  
His soft fur beneath my paws and the sensation him kissing my chest and breast was euphoric. I moaned and cried out as he licked the tops of my breast, lapping at them with finesse and experTEASE  
I rubbed his ears vigorously, his tail thumping on the bed, his cock rubbing my clit through my wet arousal soaked panties, it was a symphony. I started gasping for air as he licked one of my most sensitive areas.  
Around each curve, each fold, nibbling the moist tip, careful with teeth.  
I shook with pleasure, after all rabbit ears are a beyond sensitive .  
He moaned reached down and un zipped his pants.  
I whimpered at the loss of contact, he chuckled and tossed his pants aside.  
I groaned at the sight of him, naked, damn I loved the gorgeous fox.  
My eyes running up and down him then coming to rest to hungrily stare at his rather well endowed foxhood  
“Don't you know it's rude to stare?" he said as he started stroking himself.  
I moaned and my hand went to rub my wet panties.  
He stopped and reached towards me, instinct kicked in as I stopped pleasuring myself and held my arms out for him.  
He pulled me into his chest, and took off my panties. He sniffed them, and moaned.  
“Fuck, you have the most delicious, most beautiful smell.” He tossed the panties tied with his pants and looked me up and down.  
“Such a gorgeous bunny.” He whispered kissing me, I whimpered and reached for his cock while we kissed. He started panting. His hands found my drenched and throbbing pussy.  
“So moist my baby bun-bun-bunny” he struggled to get the word out as my mouth found away around his cock.  
I moaned at the taste of him, the saltiness, the intoxicating aroma of his cock filled my nose. I cried out as he slipped a finger me.  
“God carrots, you're so fucking wet.” He said as he slid in out, I wanted to scream when he stopped.  
“Nick please keep going I need it.”  
He pushed away from his cock and got on top of me, gently gathering my arms above my head, leaving me helpess to his predatory self.  
“You're so so beautiful, and so tight.”  
He said kissing me as he rubbed the tip of his cock against the outside of my wet pussy.  
I whimpered, “nick please, i need you so bad it hurts” i cried.  
He let my arms go and I instantly let them wrap around him.  
“I love you carrots.” He said as he pushed into me, stuffing me past what should of been my max.  
I cried out into his shoulder, muffling the sound. nick stopped when he was Half way in.  
“Oh carrots, I can't-” he groaned and his teeth went to my throat. I gasped, feeling his razor like teeth at my throat.  
This had only happened a handful of times before, but I instantly knew not to be afraid.  
“Oh my nick.” I whispered lovingly as he began to thrust in and out of me.  
His giant foxhood stretching me, his massive girth filling me. Every ripple was in contact with his cock.  
He growled as he slammed into me, the sensation of knowing I was in deaths jaws and with one wrong move, I could be dead, was arousing. I moaned and thrusted back.  
I cried out as his balls slapped against my ass, his cock hitting my most inner depths.  
I tighten up as I felt my end coming.  
Nick was close as his tail was now straining to wag.  
I squeezed him tighter, his eyes locked on me as jaws were on my throat.  
The world was going black as my breath caught in my throat’,I screamed and quivered as wave after wave of pleasure slammed into me.  
I felt light headed, and a small sting then I heard a whimper and a yelp as Nick came inside me, his warm seed filling me. I felt it seep into every crevice.  
I sighed when I felt his knot form tying the two of us together.  
He breathed a couple of times, and let go of my neck.  
He gasped when he looked at my neck, fear and shame filled his eyes and dread jokes in when he saw we were tied tegether.  
I touched my neck, wetness.  
I pulled my fingers away and looked at them, blood. He had bitten me too hard.  
I let out a gasp, Nick whimpered and hugged me.  
“I'm so sorry Judy.” He whispered, he reached down towards where we were tied.  
Pain filled me as I realized he was going to pull out of me early  
“NICK! Stop!” I cried grabbing his paws. I brought his paws to my lips and kissed them.  
“Nick it’s okay.” I said turn to lay down, nick complied.  
He whimpered,  
“Judy, I could've killed you. I bit you. I hurt you. I injuried the one mammal I love.” He whispered, I gasped and pulled him into a hug.  
“Nick, I'm fine. I'm okay, I'm not even in pain.” I whispered.  
I nosed his cheek, he looked at me ,  
“I could've crushed your throat.” He said pained.  
“But you didn't, besides I wasn't even scared in fact it was kind hot.” He tilted his head, I giggled.  
“You liked it?” He asked I nodded, smiling.  
“Being so helpless to my natural enemy. Being fucked and taken by a partially savage fox” I bit my lip, he smiled.   
He sighed and snuggled in close, I gasped as I felt him slide out of me with Pop.  
Nick rolled over into his back and gathered me up into his chest.  
“If you liked them I guess it's not too bad” he said scratching my ears.  
I kissed his cheek and licked hi snose.  
He chuckled and kissed me again.  
“Oh and Nick? I love you too.”  
I said as we drifted off to sleep.


End file.
